


My World (Karlnap and Dreamnotfound Oneshot)

by emiwastaken



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hickeys, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiwastaken/pseuds/emiwastaken
Summary: Karl, Alex, and George go to look for Tommy after he burns down George's house. Karl has told Sapnap that he would be back the next day, but when none of the three show up he starts to worry. Dream comes over to tell him that he is not allowed to go look for them which sends Sapnap into a non-stop drinking fit. Eventually, Sapnap pulls himself together and goes for a walk until he gets lost. He stumbles across a village and that's when he realizes that the three boys have been kidnapped.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107704
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	My World (Karlnap and Dreamnotfound Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading, I would prefer if you looked over these trigger warnings.
> 
> -Kidnapping  
> -Alcohol  
> -Throwing up  
> -Not eating (isn't intentional)  
> -Sapnaps basically depressed  
> -Gunshots  
> -Violence  
> -Death
> 
> I would also like to include that there is slight nsfw which is LABELED before and after it. (It's pretty much just Dream and George making out and dream gives george some hickeys lol)
> 
> there is also a scene where they shower together but no nsfw is involved at that part (i still have it labelled just in case you wanna skip it tho)
> 
> THIS IS WRITTEN TO WHERE THEY ARE IN THE DREAM SMP
> 
> ALSO
> 
> originally posted on wattpad by the username @/honkemi_ if you see it posted anywhere else, please notify me! enjoy the oneshot :)

"i'll be back tomorrow." that's what karl had told sapnap. it's been three days.

dream refuses to let sapnap leave the dream smp to go look for his lover. sapnap is very pissed at dream.

karl had gone with george and alex to try and find tommy. tommy, who had ran off the second he burned down george's house.

tommys the reason karl left. but sapnap wasn't sure that it's the reason karls not back.

you would think that dream would let him go try to find karl considering both of their boyfriends were out there.

they have been out there for three days.

and sapnap is scared. he can't sleep. he can't eat. he can't bring himself to shower. he can't bring himself to get out of bed. all he can do is drink beer after beer hoping it would relieve the pain.

it didn't.

karl should be next to him in bed.

karl and sapnap should be cuddling right now. the should be asleep, safe in each other's arms.

but they weren't.

cause karl isn't here.

karl could be dead for all sapnap knows. he could be dead. and sapnap could never see him again.

he could be hurt. what if he's hurt?

he misses the stupid dance karl would do when he's happy or excited. he misses the contagious laughter the comes out of his mouth. he misses the annoying things karl does. he misses the cute things karl does. he misses the things karl would do that pissed him off.

where the fuck is karl?

sapnap isn't allowed to go look for him. his fiancé could be dead. and he would never know. because of dream.

_dream._

dream who has his own boyfriend out there, in the cold, not home yet. it's been three days.

three.

days.

sapnap was miserable. he simply doesn't live without his lover. he can't function.

sure, sapnap could go a majority of the day without seeing or talking to him. he's not _that_ clingy.

but he always knew he would get to fall asleep with the older boy in his arms. he knew that no matter what, he would get to hold karl at the end of the day.

even if they were fighting, they would still cuddle. it's just some unspoken rule.

it's been three days since sapnap had fallen asleep with the boy in his arms (or fallen asleep at all).

and that's too fucking long.

sapnap finally opens his eyes, looking up at the ceiling made of birch planks. karl and him built this house together after the explosion that rang through l'manburg.

he remembers the withers that technoblade had spawned on that day. he remembers the amount of regret that washed over him and he saw his lover, terrified for both his and his friends lives.

karl didn't talk to sapnap for two weeks straight after that. the only time they were in the same room was when they'd fall asleep together.

sapnap blinks. he slowly sits up, looking around their room. he sees the mess it has become since karl had left.

karl was always the one who kept things neat. sapnap was the one who left anything and everything, everywhere.

despite the fact that sapnap had barely left the bed, the room was a complete disaster. honestly, it looks as if the withers had been in the room itself.

sapnap throws his legs over the edge of the bed, paying attention to the glass shattered on the floor. he didn't want to cut his bare feet.

-flashback-

_"DREAM I NEED HIM! WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?" sapnap screams at his best friend. karl was supposed to be back before sunset. it was around noon the next day._

_"i don't know sap-" dream started. he was cut off by the sound of glass hitting the floor and shattering. his friend was a complete mess._

_"dream i-i gotta g-go find him" sapnap is a sobbing mess. he's worried sick for his fiancé._

_"no." dreams voice was quiet, but it was still a demand._

_"what do you mean no- WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN NO?!" sapnap screams at dream. the younger has gotten no sleep, missing the warmth of his lover all night._

_"SAPNAP I SAID NO! IM NOT RISKING YOUR LIFE JUST BECAUSE YOU CANT GO ONE NIGHT WITHOUT YOUR BOYFRIEND. GUESS WHAT? MY BOYFRIEND IS OUT THERE TOO! AND IM NOT ACTING LIKE A FUCKING CRYBABY!" dream screamed at sapnap. he was getting very pissed at the screams coming from the 19 year old._

_"Clay, please" sapnaps voice has gone quiet and soft. the two only ever used their real names if it was important._

_"no and that's my final answer nick." sapnap immediately kicked his best friend out of his house._

-flashback end-

sapnap walks out of the bedroom and walks into the bathroom. beer bottles litter the counters and the floor.

after he had kicked dream out, sapnap had immediately gone straight to the secret room karl had.

sapnap wasn't supposed to know about the room. he still wasn't supposed to drink. but at that point, he didn't give a fuck if anyone found him drinking.

he drank from lunch that day all the was til dinner the next. he puked and puked and puked and puked for hours.

he still had gotten no sleep.

sapnap looked out of the window in their bathroom. it looked to be around 8am.

sapnap had finally stopped throwing up around 11pm last night. his body kept urging him to keep drinking. it took away some of the pain.

sapnap ignored the urge to drink and started the shower. he made the water a warm temperature, hoping it might help soothe some of the loneliness he felt.

no one had come to check up on him. he had fought with his best friend, and two of his others were with his fiance.

and they were god knows what. hurt? kidnapped? dead?

he had immediately shut everyone out. as soon and dream left, he hoped no one would visit. he was thankfully visitor-less.

it still kinda hurt that no one had even attempted to visit though.

sapnap stepped into the hot shower. water poured down onto his hair. this shower would be a hell lot better if he had karl massaging shampoo into his hair. and then he would to the same to karl, running his hands through his soft fluffy hair.

but he's not here.

and it's killing sapnap.

after thirty minutes of just standing still in the water, not doing anything, sapnap gives up on his shower and just decided to get out.

he steps out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. carefully stepping over the empty beer bottles, he makes his way out of the bathroom.

back in the bedroom again, sapnap pulled on some boxers and shorts. he then crossed the room to the closet. he grabs one of karls hoodies and slipped it over his head.

usually he doesn't wear karls hoodies. he doesn't really like wearing soft, happy colors. the hoodie that sapnap had specifically chosen this time had a blue swirl on it, with purple, cyan, yellow, and orange sleeves. on the back it said kj, for karls initials.

one time, karl had asked sapnap if he wanted an identical one that said na on the back. sapnap had jokes and told him that he would only accept it if he had nj instead.

(authors note: na would stand for nick armstrong btw cause who tf knows what his actual last name is lmao)

karl ended up proposing after giving sapnap the hoodie for his birthday. it was easily the best day of sapnaps life.

his hoodie had been a bit different tho. instead of the colors karl had, sapnap was given a red fire on his with black, orange, white, and red sleeves.

he wears the hoodie a lot, almost everyday. but today was different. he wanted karls.

sapnap walks out to his living room and puts his slides on. he opens the door and is greeted by a chilly wind.

sapnap walks out, shutting the door behind him. he doesn't have any weapons on him. hopefully a creeper or something wouldn't show up to kill him.

sapnap walks down the steps of his house and starts walking towards the left. he doesn't know where he is going, but he might as well walk.

maybe he can lose enough energy to finally fall asleep.

sapnap keeps walking straight, head down looking at the ground and his shoes the whole time.

he knows he shouldn't be being so careless right now, but he really didn't care.

sapnap keeps walking until he realizes the oak wood path had turned into normal dirt.

he looks up and around. he had no clue where he just went.

letting out a sigh, he decided to just keep walking. he'd eventually get home. maybe when he gets back karl will be there.

sapnap pays more attention to his surroundings this time, since he didn't know the area he was in. no torches were placed to keep the mobs away. there were no chests nearby that held things to defend himself with.

walking straight ahead, he saw snow. he must be really far from the dream smp if he's seeing snow.

he decided to keep walking, legs and feet getting cold. he probably should have thought out his outfit a bit more. or maybe just where he was going.

sapnap walks for about five minutes when he sees a village. his eyes light up at the sight of it, the first time they have in days.

he could get some resources here, maybe even warm up a bit.

sapnap keeps walking and greets the villagers. they all say good morning or a simply hi as he walks by.

sapnap walks over to the cottage that's set up for guests. he opens the door and walks in. he doesn't expect there to be anything.

his eyes widen as he looks at what's in front of him. weapons scattered everywhere, along with clothes.

in front of his feet, sapnap saw a pair of white clout glasses. _george._

his eyes immediately scan around the room until they lay upon a hoodie completely identical to the one he's wearing.

karl was here.

sapnap immediately runs over to the hoodie, grabbing it and hugging it tightly.

somethings off though...

someone had searched through the bags sitting on the floor. all of the good weapons have been stolen. and no one was here..

karls hoodie dropped from sapnaps hands as he realized..

_they have been kidnapped._

and just like that, sapnap was freaking out like crazy.

what if they had killed his two best friends or his fiance?

what if they had killed alex and george?

_what if they had killed karl?_

sapnap rushes out of the cottage and goes over the the closest villager. "hello!" the villager says cheerfully.

"hi i was wondering if you could tell me anything about who last stayed in the cottage?" sapnap asked politely but hurriedly.

the villagers eyes went dark as he remembered. "some pigman and kid came in with bows and swords. they had the best armor you could possibly get. they- they went into the cottage and took three boys, they all looked around the age of 17 or 18, and they threatened all of us to stay put and not run off and report them. this was three days ago around noon"

(the age is cause they all look way younger than they actually are)

"shit." sapnap knew who kidnapped the love of his life and his two best friends.

-

after asking which way they had headed and changing into sweats that he had found in karls scattered clothes, sapnap was on his way to save the people he loved.

it was about fifteen minutes when he saw a single house. he also saw a large cobblestone tower next to it. yep. this was definitely it.

he ran up to the house and knocked on the door. he could hear what was supposed to be a whisper. "quiet or you are dead like your friends."

sapnaps eyes threatened to release tears as soon as he heard that. at least one of them is dead...

at least one of them is dead.

the door opened and sapnap looks up into the eyes of a pig.

"hello sapnap" he says, monotone.

"blade" he greets. "can i come in?" he doesn't know if it's the best idea, but he needs to know if they are safe.

technoblade nods and pulls the door open a bit. sapnap walks inside and his eyes immediately dart around, looking for where his best friends and lover might be.

"so what bring you here, sap?" technoblade asks, grabbing his cup of coffee and sipping from it.

"oh i was going for a walk so i could try and get rid of energy so i could finally sleep. kinda got lost." he wasn't lying. it was the truth. well- kinda.

"how long has it been since you slept?" technoblade asks. he tenses a bit as sapnap starts walking towards the corner of the house.

"over 72 hours. karl hasn't come home. i can't sleep without him" sapnap replies. he walks over part of the floor and hears a creak. glancing down, he realizes that he's on a trapdoor.

"oh yes. dream told me about that." sapnap turns around fast.

"dream was here?" sapnap asked. that little asshole wouldn't let him go look for karl yet he goes and looks for george?

"oh yes. he was. something about looking for tommy and george. barely mentioned alex or karl. must not care much to find them" technoblade told him.

"of course he didn't" sapnap replies. he had expected it. of course dream wouldn't care about karl, alex, or even sapnap himself.

sapnap steps off of the trapdoor and walks up to techno. techno stares down at him as sapnap glares up. the height difference was obvious.

"i want you to take me to karl." it wasn't a question.

"i don't know where he is nick." technoblade obviously wasn't gonna do it without putting up a fight.

"listen here, dave. i have no fucking weapons on me, i'm still fucking drunk from consuming alcohol for 27 hours straight, i'm sleep deprived, and i'm fucking depressed. all i want is to be with karl. and it's your fucking fault that he hasn't been here with me" sapnap spits at him, getting angrier and yelling as he continues talking.

"very well." techno grabs sapnap and pins him to the wall, sword against his neck. "don't move."

sapnap stays completely still as technoblade searches him for weapons.

"good. you weren't lying."

"well yeah. all i want to do is see my fiance. i'm not clearheaded enough to do anything smart" sapnap replies.

techno, who still has sapnap pinned against the wall, drags him towards the trapdoor that he had noticed earlier.

technoblade leads sapnap over to the trapdoor and kicks it open. he shoves sapnap down the hole. "down you go"

after a very short drop, sapnap hits the bottom and lets out a wince from the pain.

"nick?" suddenly, it was as if any pain he had felt seconds ago had magically disappeared. that was karl.

"karl?" his eyes find his lover. there is blood all over him, soaking his clothes. lip bleeding, karls hoodie was deep red with very little areas that showed the color the hoodie was supposed to be. karl was laying on his back, head propped up by a rock."oh my god karl!" sapnaps says with excitement. it obviously wasn't the best time for excitement but he had really missed karl.

he crawls over to karl and hesitates to hug him. his hoodie was soaked with blood which means he might be hurt.

karl sees sapnaps hesitation. "it's not mine."

as soon as the words left his mouth, karl was pulled into a tight hug as the younger sobbed into his chest.

"i- i thought you w-were dead a-and d-dream refused to l-lemme look for you." sapnap tells the taller.

"i couldn't eat, i couldn't sleep, i couldn't breathe. all i wanted was you karl. i-i drank all of the beer you had. i-i made the house a mess. i'll help you clean it up this time though." sapnap was still hugging karl tight. afraid to let go.

karl tries his best to hug sapnap back, but being so weak causes his grip to be very light.

"it's okay nick. it's okay. look, i'm right here. i'm safe, your safe. it'll be okay" karl reassured him.

-

after calming down, the exhaustion creeped back up on sapnap. he was fighting to stay awake.

"go to sleep nicky, you look tired." karls hand was tracing patterns into the hoodie on sapnaps back. karls other hand was in sapnaps hair. sapnaps head was laying on his chest, listening to every breathe karl would take. his arms were wrapped tightly around karls waist.

"i cant baby. what if something happens to you? what if techno tries to hurt you?"

"don't worry, nick. he hasn't yet. he hasn't hurt me."

sapnaps attention is brought to the lack of other people in the small room.

"karl?" he asks. his voice is quiet. he can't bring much effort to speak up.

"hmm?" karl hums in response. karl feels better than he has for days. having sapnap in his arms again makes him ten times happier.

"w-what happened to alex and george?" the fingers tracing on sapnaps back stop moving. sapnap looks up worried and sees karl starting to cry.

"t-techno won't tell me what he did with them. originally, they were down here with me. but then techno pretended like dream had come and told us to be quiet. i-i was the only one who stayed quiet. tommy took george and alex somewhere."

sapnaps grip around karl tightened as karl kept crying. sapnap continues crying softly until they soon enough, fall asleep in each other's arms.

-

sapnap wakes up to the voice of one of his best friends.

"where are they?"

"i don't know, i have told you this" techno replies.

"you and me both know damn well you have sapnap at the very least."

"now why would you think that?" techno prys, trying to get info as to how he would know that.

"i put a tracker into karls hoodie knowing damn well he was gonna search for him and bring that hoodie with him." dream is yelling at this point, obviously knowing that techno won't tell him.

"well you know what dream? i took him to karl. he came here begging me and begging me to take him to karl and so i did. he's with karl now. you won't see either of them unless you find the bodies" techno tells dream.

sapnap wants to speak up, tell to dream that he's here, that's he's not dead. he wants to tell him that techno is lying. that him and karl were safe.

"you wouldn't fucking dare kill sapnap. he wouldn't have let you" dreams voice sounds intimidating but since sapnap knew him so well, he could hear the heartbreak behind his fake confidence.

"i don't know dream.. he was drunk when he got here" techno says.

sapnap shifts and moves away from karl, who whines in protest and tries to grab sapnap.

then there was silence.

"what was that" dream asked technoblade.

"let's just say, that if they weren't dead before, they will be now. they can join your little gogy in hell."

sapnap can hear dream draw his sword so that's when sapnap decides to start screaming so dream knows they are there.

"DREAM! KARL AND ME ARE HERE! DRE-" sapnap gets cut off by a knife to his neck. sapnaps eyes dart to the side to see karl, wide eyed.

"this is payback for killing henry, bastard!" a british voice yells. the knife moves away from his neck and gets moved straight back towards it with speed.

the next few moments are like slow motion. sapnap gets out of tommy's grip and tommys knife hits tommy in the shoulder.

"tommy, why'd you stab yourself?" sapnap asks like a child and laughs. he pulls the dagger out of the kids shoulder.

tommy grabs a gun from his belt and points it towards karl. with shaky hands, a bullet is fired.

then there's a thump on the ground

sapnap looks over to karl and sees him perfectly safe. how?

sapnap looks around the dim room, noticing the bullet hole in the wall.

so what was the thud?

sapnap turns around to see tommy trying to shoot another bullet. "no no no i have no more bloody ammo. fuck you americans and your stupid guns!"

sapnap almost sighs in relief until he realizes that the thud was either dream or techno..

the trapdoor opens, and sapnap immediately grabs karl and brings him to the corner of the room. he shields karl with his own body using it as protection.

a ladder was dropped through the trapdoor and everyone could hear the sound of feet climbing down the ladder.

sapnap tensed, karl still in his arms. looking over at the shoe that peaks out.

he sees a red cloak.

soon enough, techno is off of the ladder and on the dirt ground. the little light makes his figure look terrifying.

"i thought i told you to stay quiet" technos says. it's not a statement, nor a question.

"i- techno please!" sapnap begs. he isn't pleading for his own life, but for karls.

karl is his everything and if techno kills him then sapnap just simply doesn't have any reason to live anymore.

"aww look at little sappy begging once again on behalf of his dear karl" technoblade makes fun of him.

karl buries his head into sapnaps chest, trying to tune out the conversation. the only thing he wants when he dies, is to feel sapnap holding him.

"please techno, please!" sapnap begs again. "i'll do anything you want just please let karl live. please!"  
sapnap is sobbing by the end of the sentence.

sapnap feels the tip of a blade under his chin, face being lifted to look at the monster who had gotten them all in this situation in the first place.

technoblade stares back at sapnap.

"techno, maybe this is a bit too far" tommy speaks up. sapnap is thankful for tommy trying but he soon gets confused.

if threatening the two lives is considered too far, then does that mean that alex and george aren't dead?

"get up" techno demands.

karl feels sapnap getting up and finally brings his attention to the conversation. "w-what are you doing?"

"sapnap."

"technoblade."

"nick."

"dave."

"you know sapnap, you really messed up. now dream is in hell with george and alex. you are soon to join them."

sapnaps eyes dart down to karl who had wrapped his arms around sapnaps leg, sobbing and hugging tightly.

sapnaps heart breaks as he looks down at karl.

"i won't hurt karl."

sapnaps eyes leave karl to look up at technos with hope.

"physically."

sapnap sucks in a breathe as technoblade takes a step closer to him.

"just look at how pathetic he is now. crying when you aren't even gone. just imagine how he'll be when you are."

sapnap feels a tear rolling down his cheek. he's crying.

"because of your mistakes, karl is gonna be stuck down here. all alone." technoblade takes another step closer as he speaks which causes sapnap to try and take a step back, but gets restrained by karl who is still wrapped tightly around his leg.

"and the fact that you will suffer knowing that as i slowly kill you while he watches, is enough for me to spare his life."

tears are continuously rolling down sapnaps cheeks at this point. he doesn't want that for karl.

technoblade takes a step closer and puts a sword to sapnaps neck, pressing it hard enough for blood to start dripping down his neck.

blood seeps down to his hoodie, the beautiful colors slowly turning red.

sapnaps vision is blurred by tears and pain. he can't focus on anything properly.

"karl, get up or the sword goes deeper into his throat."

sapnap feels pressure lifted from his leg as karl lets go and stands up.

"very well. i want you to stand beside me and watch as i kill your pathetic boyfriend"

through his blurred vision, he sees karl move into his view as he positions himself next to the pig. karls eyes are read and puffy from the tears that are still rolling down his cheeks. he's shaking violently.

"please just kill me-" sapnaps sobs get cut off as the sword slices lightly across the skin on his neck. then, the netherite pressure is lifted.

the sword drops to the ground.

and so does technoblade.

sapnap tries to focus on the tall man in front of him.

"clay" he breathes out.

and then he passes out.

-

sapnaps eyes flutter open and immediately he tries to scream. quickly, a hand covers his mouth.

"dream?" he looks over into the green eyes of the older. his voice comes out shaky and muffled with the hand across his mouth. the hand gets removed quickly after he speaks.

the mask that was usually on dreams face was gone, you could see the forest green eyes, the freckles littering his nose and cheeks, the brown hair that frames his face. 

but that wasn't what sapnaps attention was on.

sapnaps attention was on the almost completely healed scars that were all over his best friends face.

sapnaps hand raises to his neck, expecting to wince in pain when he touches it.

surprisingly, there's none.

the only thing he feels is the fading scar and the stubble from not shaving.

aside from the pounding headache.

"am i dead?" he asks the man beside him, only to hear wheezes.

"no dumbass, your not dead" dream says in between his laughs. when he finally stops laughing, he has a soft smile on his face.

sapnap speaks up again after a few moments of silence. "then why does nothing hurt?" sapnaps eyes finally leave the boy beside him and search over his surroundings. "and why are we in a forest?"

dream shakes his head and stands up, holding his hand out for sapnap to take so he could stand up as well.

sapnap happily takes the hand and stands. he lets go of his best friends hand only to regrab it when he almost falls over.

"it's called a healing potion." sapnap looks over to dream when suddenly a thought crosses his mind.

"dream. where's karl?" he asks the taller man. he finally feels well enough to let go of his hand, and does so.

"he's with george" dream says. immediately sapnap starts freaking out.

"he's dead!?" sapnap asks, pain already evident in his voice.

"what? no!" dream says confused, and then the realization spreads over his face. "oh you thought techno was telling the truth about them being dead?"

"dream, i want karl"

"of course you do" dream says, rolling his eyes. dream starts walking to the left so sapnap follows him.

"your fat ass was to heavy to carry all the way to the village so karl kept going to go find alex and george since he had the least amount of injuries. i did have to give him a strength potion though."

sapnap shoved him because of the fat ass part. then he realizes that he never went through a forest between the village and technoblades house. "what village?"

dream looks over to him. "apparently it's one that none of us had yet to find. tommy told us it was on some cliff by the ocean."

"what happened to tommy?" sapnap asks.

"we just let him go since he told us where george and alex was" dream responds with a frown. he was obviously not happy with the decision, but it was the only way tommy would give them the location. not even the discs that dream has was enough. in fact, one of them had been burnt

the forest goes from dark to lighter as they start nearing the edge of it, where the dirt changed to stone, signaling that they were close.

"wait. how are you even alive?" sapnap questions him.

"damn, so many questions. i had a totem of undying on me"

"is technoblade dead?"

"technoblade never dies"

sapnap looks over to dream as he quotes the pig. "YOU'RE TELLING ME HE'S NOT DEAD?!" sapnap yells. he hears a fox run in the opposite direction.

dream bursts into laughter. "no he's dead, i just wanted to scare you."

(sorry yall but technoblade has to die in this story cause of the plot. i wish it could be different but i can't let him interfere with dnf and karlnap lollll)

sapnap let's put a sigh of relief and that's when he saw karl in the distance. "KARL!!" he yells.

karls head whips around and both of the boys run towards each other as fast as they could go.

they crash into each other's arms, almost falling over in the process. they hugged each other so tight it was as if they were never gonna hug again.

"sap- i thought he had killed you" karl said with a voice crack at the end. his eyes were still red and puffy.

"me too" sapnap answers, somehow hugging karl tighter than he already was.

meanwhile, dream walks past the two boys that had a deathly grip on each other. sure, he was happy that both were safe but he was more focused on the shortie that he hasn't seen in three days.

dreams eyes search the village. no sign of george. he does see alex though.

"alex! where's george?" he yells over to him. alex shrugs in return and continues walking to the two soulmates that were his best friends.

dream jogs up the small hill, and looks through the village he can now see better. his eyes skim the area quickly.

he immediately notices that the village had been completely abandoned. it looks like it had been for a few months.

dream feels arms around his waist and turns around to see his boyfriend hugging him tightly.

"clay i thought i was dead i thought i had lost you i thought you might've been dead and then when karl got here i thought that you and sapnap were both dead and no matter how much he assured me you weren't i just couldn't stop worrying and i love you so so so so much i want to get married to you i want to spend the rest of my life with you clay oh my god your safe i'm safe we are safe and so is everyone else oh my god i love you-" george speedruns his words until he gets cut off.

dream grabs his boyfriends chin and kisses him for a few moments before pulling away. he wipes the tears on george's cheeks, feeling some on his own.

"i had to get you to shut up somehow" dream says. he tries to smirk but can't as both of them break down in each other's arms, thankful that they are both safe.

-

(this is about a week later when they are all back in dream smp / lmanburg)

sapnap did indeed help karl clean up the house like he said he would. he also gave money to karl because he had drank karls whole stash of beer.

sapnap refused to leave karls side, and karl didn't object to this. the two had so much trauma from the event that they did everything together, whether it was to eat food together to being in the bathroom while the other pees.

they had obviously gotten some separation anxiety.

they also set a date for their wedding. it was going to be in march which was about a month and a half away.

(so originally i had said something here that led to the flashback but it would spoil the next part)

-flashback thingy-

_george held his boyfriends hand tightly, scared to let go. the two definitely didn't have the trauma that karl and nick did, but they still had a lot._

_on the way back, george had explained to dream what had happened at the village._

_"so pretty much, tommy took me and alex to the village and gave us a days worth of food. he locked us in this cellar type thing and there was no way to escape it. we tried everything. nothing worked. we sat there for hours and hours, barely touching the food. we were trying to stretch it out so it would last longer but there really wasn't anything there. after about two days, we heard a noise. we thought it was tommy or technoblade coming to kill us. but then we heard karl shout. he got us out of there and he told us about what happened with him you and sapnap and i just got overly worried. i was so scared you had died. we waited for what felt like days when it was actually like two hours and then you guys showed up."_

_dream nodded every now and then showing he was listening. he was so thankful to hear the brit speak. he was so happy he got to hold his hand. And he knew what he was going to do when they finally got home._

_eventually, dream and george reached the border of dream smp and karl, alex, and sapnap left to go to l'manburg. it was just them two now._

_"georgie?" dream said softly. george looked up at dream and dream immediately got lost in the coffee brown eyes that his boyfriend had. After a couple of seconds, george brought him back to attention._

_"i love you" he told the shorter. they were nearing the house that dream had made a while back._

(haha dream ain't homeless in this story)

**warning: slight nsfw (not much it's just a really heated make out session with hickeys lmao)**

**the next bolded line in all caps will mark when it's over**

_dream drags george inside and as soon as the door was closed, he had george pinned by the waist against the door._

_"dream?" george asks. it's not like they haven't done anything before, but they always stopped after making out. nothing farther._

_dream leans in, lips just about to touch. "is this okay georgie?" he asks_

_george immediately nods and pushes his lips against his boyfriends. george's hands immediately go to dreams hair. dream kisses back roughly._

_dream pushes george's waist against the door a bit harder and squeezes. a gasp comes out of george's mouth._

_dream takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into george's mouth, surprised to find absolutely no fight for any sort of dominance like usual._

_however, george does melt into dreams touch as dream explores his mouth for what feels like the millionth time._

_dream bites on george's lip softly which emits a soft moan from the older._

_they pull away from each other needing to breathe. george takes his hands out of dreams hair. "your moans are hot" dream says before kissing george once more, pulling away only after a second._

_george is about to complain but then feels his boyfriends lips press against the side of his mouth, trailing his jawline until they get to his neck._

_dream let's go of george's hips and moves them to his wrists instead. wrists get pinned against the door as george feels lips connect to his neck._

_dream softly kisses and sucks on his neck which george groans at, slightly squirming in dreams grip._

_dream leaves a faint red mark in the spot and moves his lips down a little and kisses and sucks once again, leaving another red mark._

_moving his lips to the left towards his shoulder, he leaves a soft kiss, planning on moving to a different spot until a very loud moan escapes george's lips and he squirms more than usual._

_dream sucks hard on this spot for a few moments as george lets out multiple moans._

_dream nibbles roughly at the skin and george whimpers. dream sucks once again, running his tongue over the skin. he takes his mouth off and kisses the mark softly._

_george watches as his boyfriend makes more red (and some purple) marks along his jawline, shoulder, and neck. dream kisses as much skin as he can, without adjusting or taking off his boyfriends shirt._

_dream lifts his head and kisses george once again before letting go of his wrists, which were red from the tight grip._

_dream moves away from his boyfriend and just stares at the artwork he had left along his boyfriends shoulder. he eventually looks up to see his boyfriends face._

_george's cheeks were flushed red, his bottom lip a bit bruised from when dream bit it. his chocolate brown eyes show happiness._

_george looks up at his boyfriend and then grabs dreams shirt, pulling them into a kiss._

_this one wasn't like the make out session they had just had. this one was sweet and very romantic._

_after running out of breathe, george pulls his lips away from dreams and wraps his arms around his neck._

_dream puts his arms around george's waist and they stand there hugging each other._

**HI THE NSFW PART IS OVER BUT PLEASE JUST KEEP IN MIND THAT GEORGE HAS A COUPLE HICKEYS + RED MARKS**

_far too soon, dream pulls out of the embrace. he pecks georges lips. "stay here georgie, i have something to give you."_

_dream walks out of the doorway and goes into his room, leaving george in the doorway. george decides he might as well go into the living room._

_after two minutes, dream finally comes back out of his room and walks over to george._

_dream pulls him in for another sweet and romantic kiss. when they break apart, dream has a nervous smile on his face._

_"why are you so nervous, clay?" george asks him. he gets his answer when dream kneels down and holds out a ring._

_george's eyes widen and a smile breaks out on his face as dream begins to talk. "george, i love you so so much. you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. the day we met i instantly fell in love with you. without you these past few days, i've been going crazy. i can't even begin to tell you how happy i was when nick finally decided to get off his ass and go look for you guys. i knew he had a better chance at finding you guys. when i felt your arms around my waist earlier, i knew that everything was gonna be okay and that you were safe. you had said you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me and that made me so happy. so george henry davidson, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"_

_george screams the word yes and they hug each other and cry tears of joy. they were finally getting married._

_-A FEW HOURS LATER AT SAPNAP AND KARLS HOUSE-_

_(still in the flashback)_

_dream banged on the door harshly until sapnap finally opened the door. he was shirtless and his hair was wet._

_"dream why the hell are you banging on our door when we are trying to take a god damn shower" sapnap says. he seemed kinda pissed_

_"it's important trust me" dream said. "get karl and let us in. it's cold."_

**this contains sapnap and karl being in the shower together but not doing anything whatsoever so if you want to just skip over the next few paragraphs. it's marked when it's over.**

_sapnap let them in and told them to wait in the living room. he walked over to the bathroom and walked in._

_sapnap closed the door behind him. "dream and george are here" sapnap says. he takes off the sweats he had thrown on when he had heard the nonstop banging on the front door._

_sapnap gets back into the shower with his fiancé who was still trying to clean the blood off of his back._

_"why?" karl asks, still having trouble wiping the blood. sapnap gently takes the towel out of karls hand and turns him around so his back was facing sapnap. sapnap wipes the blood off of karls back and then turns him around to face him again._

_"i'm not sure but they said it was important and to come get you" sapnap tells him. karl frowns. sapnap gives him a kiss which karls smiles at._

_"okay well let's get out then." the two boys get out of the shower and dry off quickly, pulling on clothes._

**_SHOWER THINGY IS OVER LOL_ **

_karl was wearing sapnaps hoodie and sapnap was wearing the hoodie they had retrieved from the village, which the five had gone back to so they could retrieve weapons and clothes._

_they both walk out and into the living room to where their friends sat._

_"sorry, were we interrupting something?" george asks. karl shakes his head no and sits on the couch._

_sapnap, however, stands still on the other side of the room, looking at george._

_"sapnap?" dream asks. he tries to figure out what his friend was looking at, hoping it wasn't the ring._

_"george, is that a hickey?" sapnap asks._

_dream bursts into laughter and wheezes as george immediately goes red and tries to cover it up with his hands._

_"um-" george starts._

_dream interrupts him. "yes, it is."_

_"please tell me you did not come all the way here to tell me you guys had sex" sapnap says, with his eyebrows raised._

_immediately, karl and dream both go into laughing fits as george was left embarrassed. "OH MY GOD SAPNAP! WE DID NOT HAVE SEX!" george yelled._

_this sent dream and karl laughing even more and now sapnap was joining along._

_"ITS NOT FUNNYYYY" george whines. after pouting for half a minute, he finally joins in on the laughter._

_dream wipes the tears from his eyes as they all calm down. he laughs lightly and grabs george's hand before he speaks. "we came here to tell you that we are engaged."_

_immediately, sapnap and karl congratulate the two. after a few minutes, they fell into a comfortable silence until sapnap speaks up._

_"was it before or after you had sex?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate every single one of you! I love you guys have an amazing day! Make sure to eat and drink some water!
> 
> if you guys liked my writing (which i kinda doubt) you can go look at my wattpad profile. i have a unfinished dreamnotfound fanfic called rain. 
> 
> if you don't use wattpad then you can always subscribe to me or something and get an email when i upload it to this website
> 
> love you <3333


End file.
